Coisas que não se pode esconder
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Jensen não vai deixar Padalecki afastar-se. Não mesmo. A menos que Jared o mande embora, o que não parece que vai acontecer... Ou vai? PadAckles


_**Ci sono cose che non sai nascondere**_

_(São coisas que não se pode esconder)_

**ShiryuForever94**

Fanfiction feita em três horas, ou seja, sem pretensão alguma, somente para divertir e, também, mais uma tentativa de acalmar o fandom para o casamento do Jared no sábado. Calma gente, calma...

**Song: La Paura Non Esiste – Tiziano Ferro (recomendo entusiasticamente que ouçam com a fic)**

Gênero: Vida Real/PadAckles/Slash

Disclaimer: Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que eu existo. Não fazem a menor idéia das loucuras que nós, ficwriters, cometemos com eles e, sinceramente, acho que nem quero que saibam... Esta é uma fanfiction, ou seja, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos

Avisos:

Tema adulto, relacionamento homossexual entre homens, por favor não leia, não perca seu tempo, se não é sua praia. Não tenho preconceito com opção sexual de ninguém e adoraria que o mundo fosse mais simples. Sem flammers, baixarias e crises histéricas ok? Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois trata-se de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade.

Linguagem imprópria (palavrões), cenas slash, se você é fã, mesmo de longe, de Genevieve Cortese, nem continue.

**Jensen's POV**

A cerimônia seguia calmamente. Havia muitos convidados, a maioria era da parte da família de Genevieve Cortese. Outro tanto eram familiares de Jared. Não havia muita gente do meio artístico, afinal de contas era para ser algo familiar.

Bem diferente do que se poderia esperar do casamento de uma estrela de série da CW.

No entanto, havia motivos para isso.

Foram ditos os votos, foram trocadas as alianças e eu permaneci calado e tentando ficar calmo enquanto via meu namorado, o homem que eu amo, se casar com uma mulher.

Não qualquer mulher, com uma criatura que não respeito como atriz. Aliás acho que não respeito de maneira alguma. Ela é dissimulada, ela envenenou Jared. Meu Jared.

Ora, porque Jared Tristan Padalecki é meu! Não sou possessivo, apenas que eu acredito em atos e não em meras palavras que até um papagaio pode dizer.

Não devo pensar nisso. Ele fez as escolhas dele. Eu farei as minhas. Na verdade eu já fiz minhas escolhas há muito tempo.

Ele me pediu que ficasse longe dele, que terminássemos nosso relacionamento e que tudo voltasse ao normal.

O que é normal para Jared?

Voltar a ser heterossexual? Voltar a ser quem ele era antes de nos deitarmos juntos e nos beijarmos e ardermos de paixão insana numa cama? Será que ele pensa que o que eu sinto por ele pode ser apagado com o mero casamento ridículo dele? Ou com uma conversa qualquer num dia que eu me recuso a recordar?

Será que ele realmente pensa que eu vou esquecer e deixar por isso mesmo somente porque todo mundo acha que é o melhor a se fazer? Se ele realmente pensa isso, não me conhece o suficiente nem soube mensurar o que eu sinto por ele.

Não pretendo erguer bandeiras nem exigir que ele assuma que somos mais que co-protagonistas. Jamais pedi isso a ele, nem jamais pedirei a quem quer que seja. Sei bem o peso que é amar outro homem.

Eu sei disso há muito tempo. Tenho muito mais tempo nesse joguinho ridículo e insano do que possa parecer. Aprendi desde cedo que ser quem eu sou é um engano e que o melhor é utilizar meu talento de ator para fingir o que esperam que eu seja.

Estou louco que este circo acabe e que possamos voltar para nosso lugar. Nossa casa em Vancouver. Jared me disse que devemos nos separar, eu apenas concordei com ele. Sei aguardar o momento para algumas confrontações.

_Come quando cambi casa perché sei da solo_

_Como quanto muda de casa porque está sozinho_

_Come quando intorno chiedi e non hai mai perdono_

_Como quanto ao seu redor perguntam e você não tem o perdão_

_Come quando ovunque andrai e ovunque non c'è luce_

_Como quando em todo lugar que vá e em todo lugar não há nenhuma luz_

_Come sempre chiunque parli…sempre una você_

_Como sempre seja quem for que fala... sempre uma voz_

_E hai bisogno, hai bisogno di esser triste_

_E você precisa, precisa ficar triste_

_Lo vuoi tu però l' errore non esiste_

_Você quer no entanto o erro não existe_

_Esiste solo quando è será_

_Existe só quando é tarde_

_E sbaglia solo chi voleva_

_E o comete porque quis_

Se ele pensa que eu vou desistir dele apenas por palavras ditas, ele está mesmo muito enganado.

Mantenho-me calmo simplesmente porque eu não vou deixar barato, não mesmo. Se os agentes dele pensam que vão me vencer, se Genevieve Cortese pensa que vai simplesmente passar por cima do amor que eu construí com Jared... Ninguém pode me impedir, pois o amor que tenho por ele transcende o significado da palavra adoração.

Jared é minha alma gêmea e ninguém vai me tirar isso da cabeça. Não mesmo.

Finalmente são ditas as últimas palavras desse show de horrores e eu prego no rosto meu melhor sorriso de modelo. Mentir é um ofício que se aprende cedo quando se ama um igual.

Enganar é algo que pode ser um dom aperfeiçoado a cada pergunta estúpida sobre com qual mulher você está saindo quando você ama homens. Eu aprendi muito bem a ocultar minha alma.

Meu erro é sempre quando meus olhos se encontram com os de Jared. Não consigo evitar que toda minha alma seja lida pelo brilho verde de meus olhos quando eu encontro meu amor nos orbes dele.

Eu realmente não sei se vou conseguir esquecer Jared, simplesmente porque não quero esquecer.

O casamento termina e os noivos saem para receber os cumprimentos numa espécie de salão de festas. Eu suspiro profundamente e me junto aos demais na fila de cumprimentos.

O olhar que trocamos parece dizer que há assuntos inacabados entre nós e quando eu o abraço, não posso deixar de sussurrar...

- "Jay, vá para a sacristia, preciso trocar umas palavras com você." Eu não sei se ele ouviu. Só que ele me olha no fundo dos olhos e acena levemente. Ele entendeu e me lembro do quanto conversamos sem palavras alguma.

Eu pego uma taça de champanhe e fico por aqui e por ali, esperando que a fila de cumprimentos diminua. Genevieve sai para trocar o vestido por algo mais leve, ou apenas por qualquer roupa, pois há neve e frio lá fora, e acho que é nossa oportunidade. Achamos nossos olhares no meio da confusão de abraços e novamente, parece que não há mais ninguém além de nós dois. Jared alega qualquer coisa e sai. Eu pego mais uma taça de champanhe e me faço de idiota, dando sorrisos falsos e saindo pela outra porta.

Olho em torno para me certificar de que não há ninguém por perto e praticamente corro para a sacristia.

Entro sem fazer barulho e fecho a porta atrás de mim, passando o trinco antiquado, mas seguro.

- "Queria falar comigo, Jen?"

A voz de Jay soa preocupada e o vejo andar de um lado ao outro, sem me encarar.

- "Você deixou claro o que pretende de agora em diante, Sasquatch, eu apenas queria te dizer que, para mim, nada mudou. Eu ainda te amo."

Direto ao ponto. Não temos tempo, nem eu tenho como mentir. Estou arrasado, mas sem motivo aparente, ainda tenho esperanças de que essa insanidade não aconteça: não quero que ele se afaste de mim.

_E ovunque andrò, ovunque andrò_

_E em todo lugar irei, todo lugar irei_

_Quella paura tornerà domani…domani_

_Aquele medo voltará amanhã... amanhã_

_E ovunque andrai, ovunque andrà_

_E em todo lugar você irá, em todo lugar ele irá_

_Tu stai sicuro e stringi i tuoi "perché"_

_Esteja seguro e agarre seus "porquês"_

_Perché l' errore non esiste_

_Porque o erro não existe_

_E la paura non esiste_

_E o medo não existe_

_Perché chi odia sai può fingere_

_Porque quem te odeia pode fingir_

_Solo per vederti piangere_

_Só pra te ver chorar_

_Ma io ti amerò…_

_Mas eu te amarei..._

Vejo o susto no rosto dele, vejo-o finalmente me encarar com os olhos plenos de medo. Jared está com medo de mim?

- "Jensen, nós já falamos sobre isso."

O modo como ele passa a mão pelos fios castanhos e oscila, mudando o peso de uma perna para outra, me dá a precisa indicação de que ele não tem tanta convicção assim sobre o que está fazendo.

- "Não, Jared, você chegou com seus planos todos prontos e me disse o que VOCÊ iria fazer a respeito de tudo. Nunca foi consensual, apenas respeitei o seu espaço." Estou sendo bastante sincero, foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu.

- "Não torne as coisas piores, Jen, por favor."

Sou eu quem estou tornando tudo pior? Ele só pode estar brincando. – "Jared, apesar de tudo eu sempre fui fiel ao que eu sinto. Depois que você conheceu Genevieve Cortese foi que as coisas mudaram um pouco. Ela está apenas tumultuando nosso relacionamento." Eu não confio nela, jamais hei de confiar. Prefiro minha noiva contratada e bem cuidada e totalmente fiel a mim no quesito não destruir minha imagem a essa criatura arrogante que acredita realmente que Jared seja capaz de me esquecer.

Oh, Deus, eu preciso estar certo de que ele não pode me esquecer...

- "Ela apenas me deu conselhos sobre a carreira, os agentes dela..."

- "E você ouve conselhos de quem não tem uma carreira ao invés de acreditar em mim? Ao invés de pedir conselhos a David, ou ao meu pai? Você tem idéia do quanto estou enojado sobre o fato de que você pesou apenas a merda da "chave de buceta" que essa mulher deve ter dado em você?" Eu sei, fui baixo e sem classe, mas a situação toda é uma desgraça tão grande que ser delicado ou gentil não parece fazer com que tudo se resolva melhor. E, ora, merda, é EXATAMENTE o que eu acho!

- "JENSEN!"

Jared fica totalmente vermelho e agora me encara num misto de indignação, raiva genuína e desalento. Será que fui longe demais?

- "Ora, me desculpe pelos termos, mas já não sei o que fazer nem o que dizer para você retomar a razão. A menos que..." Aproximo-me dele um pouco mais, vendo-o recuar. Ele nunca recuou antes. Isso dói.

- "Não há nada a fazer, Jensen. Aceite, apenas isso. Creio que será o melhor para nós dois e..."

- "Como você ousa sequer pensar que isso poderá ser melhor para nós dois? Qual parte de como eu te amo você jamais compreendeu? Não sou um garotinho afetado e burro que está lidando com seu namorico adolescente! Sou um homem apaixonado por outro, eu sei reconhecer o amor quando o encontro!" Estou absurdamente fora de controle. Eu deveria ter tido esse conversa com ele antes, bem antes, mas sempre achei que não chegaríamos a tal ponto.

_Come quando per tristezza giri il mondo_

_Como quando por tristeza gira o mundo_

_Come quando tu mi guardi e non rispondo_

_Como quando me vê e não respondo_

_Come quando, come sempre sempre aspetti_

_Como quando, como sempre sempre espera_

_Come quando guardi solo i tuoi difetti_

_Como quando olha só teus defeitos_

_E quando niente e quando niente ti sa offendere_

_E quanto nada e quando ninguém te ofende_

_È solo allora che sai veramente essere_

_É só então que você pode ser verdadeiro_

_Solo a volte, certe sere_

_Só às vezes, certas tardes_

_Solo quando ti vuoi bene_

_Só quando te faz bem_

Nossos olhares se encontram e se prendem, tal como era antigamente. Eu senti tanta falta desse contato tão simples... Eu quero você de volta, Jared, quero nossa vida de volta, simplesmente porque eu não acredito que você vá ser mais feliz com ela que comigo.

Eu não acredito nisso nem um pouco.

– "Jay, já não tivemos o bastante disso tudo? Já não sofremos o suficiente? Ou você acha que ninguém percebeu que algo dentro de cada um de nós dois se quebrou ou ao menos está bastante errado? Será que você não consegue olhar para si mesmo e admitir que eu sou quem você ama? Será que eu preciso implorar por seu amor como um idiota qualquer? É isso que você quer? Que eu implore?"

Perco totalmente a cabeça e me ajoelho em frente a ele. Não sei mais o que fazer. Eu juro que não sei mais o que posso fazer...

- "JEN!"

Ele se ajoelha junto comigo e me encara, ele segura meus pulsos e balança a cabeça de um lado para outro.

O desespero no olhar dele, o jeito que ele fala meu nome e como os lábios dele tremem. Por favor, Jared, esteja aí... Que sua alma ainda não tenha se corrompido pelas histórias fáceis de sucesso e de vida feliz sendo quem você não é.

- "Jenny..." A voz dele está confusa, ele raramente usa esse apelido que eu odeio, mas pelo menos parece com o velho Jared...

- "O que?" Eu sussurro. Não há mais voz em mim. Minha energia toda está neste momento. – "Jay, compreenda algo, é minha última tentativa, pois eu também tenho orgulho e amor próprio. Estou disposto a praticamente tudo, qualquer coisa por você, mas não peça demais, eu não sou inteiro sem você, mas não posso me dar ao luxo de não remendar o corte fundo que você está fazendo na minha alma e tentar seguir adiante."

Jared se levanta e me puxa, afasta os olhos dele dos meus e anda novamente de um lado para o outro, ele absolutamente não sabe o que fazer. Ou talvez saiba e ainda resista.

- "Estou esperando." Eu sei que estou sendo duro, mas a situação é inteiramente complexa e não temos tempo, simplesmente não temos tempo.

-"Eu acabei de me casar, Jensen! Pense um pouco, por favor!"

_E ovunque andrò, ovunque andrò_

_E em todo lugar irei, todo lugar irei_

_Quella paura tornerà domani…domani_

_Aquele medo voltará amanhã... amanhã_

_E ovunque andrai, ovunque andrà_

_E em todo lugar você irá, em todo lugar ele irá_

_Tu stai sicuro e stringi i tuoi "perché"_

_Esteja seguro e agarre seus "porquês"_

_Perché l' errore non esiste_

_Porque o erro não existe_

_E la paura non esiste_

_E o medo não existe_

_Perché chi odia sai può fingere_

_Porque quem te odeia pode fingir_

_Solo per vederti piangere_

_Só pra te ver chorar_

- "Eu já pensei o suficiente. Quem não está pensando é você. Diga então que não me ama, nunca amou, que é tudo uma grande idiotice de minha parte e que me enganei sobre você, sobre nós dois, todos esses anos."

- "Nunca repita isso! Nunca mais repita esse monte de merda! O que pensa que eu sou?"

Finalmente ele reage. Pensei que o sangue dele tinha sido drenado por aquele monte de sanguessugas e substituído por gelo.

Ficamos parados ali olhando um para o outro. Posso ouvir a respiração forte dele, debatendo-se, lutando, tentando. Hora de fazer o que eu vim fazer, o que realmente eu vim fazer. Contar a ele que não é o único ser humano da terra.

- "Acho que devemos voltar para sua festa. Se você está tão decidido assim a que eu desapareça de sua vida, então simplesmente vamos esquecer. Não era esse o seu brilhante plano? Você consegue seguir, simplesmente seguir? Você vai agüentar me ver com outro homem, Jared? Por que eu te juro que não vou ficar sentado sozinho vendo seu showzinho ridículo com Genevieve."

A expressão dele quando falo em outro homem me faz finalmente ter esperança, pois tudo que tenho agora é esperança. O misto de ódio desmedido com possessividade e dor. Acho que ele agora compreendeu.

- "O-outro homem?"

_Spesso vorresti un paio di ali_

_Muitas vezes você queria um par de asas_

_spesso le cose più banali_

_Muitas vezes as coisas mais banais_

_spesso abbracci le tue stelle_

_Muitas vezes inclui tuas estrelas_

_o spesso ti limita la pelle_

_Ou muitas vezes te limita a pele_

O pânico no olhar dele, a voz num tom abaixo do normal. Vamos, Jared, seja a porra do meu homem!

- "Quem? Você está de olho em alguém? De onde é? Como o conheceu?"

Jared grita. Ele simplesmente grita e eu me aproximo dele sem vê-lo se afastar dessa vez. – "Algum que realmente me queira o tanto que eu o queira. Estou cansado de lutar por você, Sasquatch. Por que sou sempre eu quem tenho que lutar por você? Lute por mim..."

- "É o Misha? Aquele desgraçado sempre teve tesão em você!"

- "Você ouviu o que eu disse?" Eu sussurro tão perto dele, meus olhos presos ao dele. Faça o que eu espero que você faça, Jared... – "Lute por mim..."

Então ele parece se decidir e com um longo e profundo suspiro ele me agarra pela cintura como se eu fosse tudo menos um homem com mais de metro e oitenta de altura e finca seus olhos nos meus, abraça meu corpo com suas mãos enormes e me prende perto dele como se eu fosse desaparecer a qualquer instante.

- "Isso é tão errado, Jensen, tão errado..."

Jared, o velho Jared.

- "Pois estou pouco me lixando!" Eu falo num sussurro rouco e deixo minha mão correr pela nuca forte, com minha boca procurando a dele. Invado a cavidade macia procurando a língua dele para sugar no mesmo ritmo em que resolvo acariciar a virilidade dele por cima do fraque bem cortado. Sim, eu sou um homem e eu quero o MEU homem e quero agora.

_E ti amerò più in la di ogni domani_

_E te amarei mais em cada amanhã_

_Più di ogni altro di ciò che pensavi_

_Mais do que você pensava que qualquer outro poderia_

_Non mi importa ora di fingere_

_Agora não me importa fingir_

_Il mio sguardo lo sai leggere_

_Você pode ler meu olhar_

_Ci sono cose che non sai nascondere_

_São coisas que não se pode esconder_

_Ci sono cose tue che non so piangere_

_São coisas tuas que não posso gritar_

_Magari io sapessi perdere_

_Possivelmente eu posso perder_

_Senza mai dovermi arrendere_

_Mas sem nunca jamais me render_

_Ma l' errore non esiste_

_Mas o erro não existe_

_E la paura non esiste_

_E o medo não existe_

_La paura, la paura, la paura no esiste_

Jared tenta fugir, um pouco.

Ele geme enquanto eu enrosco minha língua na dele e geme ainda mais quando eu abro o zíper da calça ajustada e manipulo o membro dele, acariciando, apertando. Enterro-me naquela boca que eu adoro. Eu amo esse homem e ele precisa ter certeza de que não estou brincando.

Então ouço o arfar dele e as mãos fortes dele sobem pelas minhas costas e sou puxado para mais perto, beijado na mesma intensidade com que o beijo e sei que ele ainda me ama.

Ele pode negar o quanto ele quiser, mas Jared me ama e isso é mais que óbvio.

Separamos nossas bocas e ele tem um olhar resignado.

- "Jensen eu..."

Ele titubeia, eu o beijo de leve na boca, novamente. - "O que?"

- "Volta pra mim. Eu te amo demais."

A voz de Jay é um sussurro dolorido. Ele não entendeu nada do que eu disse? – "Não posso voltar."

Ele se assusta e sinto o corpo maior dele estremecer. A pergunta óbvia no olhar dele me faz rir de leve. – "Eu nunca fui embora, foi você quem me deixou."

- "Jensen..." Jared praticamente rosna e me empurra contra uma parede qualquer. Ele segura meus pulsos para que eu não me mova e me beija. Mas não é qualquer beijo. Ele está demarcando seu território e me morde os lábios com fome. Desliza a língua por minha boca e começa a me deixar zonzo com a maneira como se esfrega em mim.

Oh, Deus, estamos tão duros que eu não sei se vai ser possível que eu consiga pensar por muito mais tempo.

Leva poucos minutos para ele desafivelar meu cinto sem cortarmos nosso olhar e sinto-o abaixar minhas calças com uma facilidade incrível e me virar contra a parede como se eu fosse uma boneca.

- "Vai doer, Jensen, não tem como não.."

- "Mete..." Eu falo sem dúvida alguma. Que se dane se vai doer! Não será possível que doa mais que meu coração despedaçado ao ouvi-lo dizer aquelas mentiras para Genevieve.

Sim, MENTIRAS! Ele não a ama, simplesmente porque o amor dele é todo meu.

Então Jared me surpreende e se ajoelha atrás de mim e eu positivamente acho que vou morrer quando a língua dele passeia por entre minhas nádegas, molhando-me, acalmando-me, excitando-me até eu quase gozar apenas com a língua quente, molhada e atrevida dele. A mão grande de Jared está em minha ereção e ele bombeia com força. Deus...

Perdoa-me, Deus, porque estou numa sacristia morrendo de tesão e pronto para ser fodido de todas as formas que Jared queira ou possa imaginar!

Então ele se levanta e me imprensa novamente na parede, sem dúvida alguma na voz grave e sensual.

- "Eu te amo tanto que isso é dor física." Jared agora deixa a ereção incrível dele roçar minha bunda e eu mordo a boca com força quando ele mete com força, tudo que tem, dentro de mim, calando minha morte em vida de vê-lo casado.

Minha cabeça gira de paixão, de amor, de desejo e desespero por ele quando ele se enfia tocando-me a próstata como somente ele consegue. A mão dele massageia meu pênis ereto sem parar e sinceramente, eu poderia morrer que não estaria nem um pouco preocupado.

Eu solto gemidos entrecortados de "eu te amos" enquanto ele me fode de um jeito tão urgente que creio que vou gozar em trinta segundos.

Jared morde meu pescoço e sei que levarei um tempo para explicar o hematoma que vai ficar.

Jared fala que eu sou dele, que ninguém é mais apertado e quente que eu, que ele me ama...

Ele me ama!

Por que diabos tem que ser tão difícil para esse idiota perceber que eu não quero viver sem ele tanto quanto ele não quer viver sem mim?

- "Vem, vem comigo." A voz rouca de Padalecki avisa que ele não vai agüentar mais e fecho os olhos me abandonando nas mãos dele, gozando tão forte que temo que nunca mais vou ter um orgasmo assim em todo o restante da minha vida.

Sinto os gemidos estrangulados de Jared quando ele explode dentro de mim e meu corpo não mais me pertence, mas é dele.

Sempre foi dele.

Por que eu amo Jared. De uma maneira apavorante eu amo meu Sasquatch.

E eu choro. Lágrimas escorrem por meu rosto de pura alegria. Ele não vai embora, não vai me deixar. Simplesmente porque somos um do outro e não iremos sobreviver um sem o outro. Eu sei que não.

Então ele sai de dentro de meu corpo e eu nem mais consigo pensar. Sinto-o me virar e colar sua boca na minha num beijo maravilhosamente quente e molhado. Ele me abraça tão possessivamente que tenho a impressão de que terei hematomas nos lugares em que suas mãos enormes me tocam.

E sinceramente, eu não dou a mínima!

Nos separamos com um riso bonito, do antigo Jared, nos lábios dele.

- "Jared, sobre nós dois..." Preciso ter certeza, eu realmente preciso.

- "Vou mudar meu vôo para amanhã de manhã. Vamos para Vancouver no primeiro vôo. Somente nós dois, Jensen, só nós dois, amor..."

Meus olhos enchem de lágrimas e decididamente eu NÃO SOU uma garotinha! Só que não consigo evitar e minha boca treme enquanto eu tento dizer alguma coisa.

- "Eu te amo, Jensen. Sempre vou amar. Tentei fugir, eu juro que tentei. Eu fiz de tudo que eu pude para magoar você na esperança de que você desistisse e me abandonasse, mas você voltou e veio me buscar no meio desse horror que é minha vida sem você."

Jared está chorando! Meu Deus, ele está chorando! Eu me atiro nos braços dele e o aperto o máximo que minha força física permite. – "O que nós vamos fazer?" Pergunto num fio de voz, sentindo que ele tenta o máximo possível se controlar.

- "Vamos voltar para aquela festa, vou sorrir para todas as fotos, vou dar entrevistas se alguém tiver conseguido burlar a segurança, posarei com Genevieve para todas as fotos que ela quiser tirar. Só que..."

Jared segura meu queixo com cuidado e desliza os dedos nos meus lábios, delicadamente. Não fazem idéia do quanto ele pode ser delicado apesar de seu tamanho.

- "Só que?"

- "É em você que estarei pensando em todos os momentos. Por que eu nunca poderia ter sequer tentado esquecer o quanto você me faz feliz."

- "Eu te amo, Jay." Digo simplesmente, sabendo que é uma frase tão banal. Só que é verdade.

- "Vamos para Whistler na segunda-feira, somente nós dois. Seu aniversário. Vamos ficar juntos de novo, Jensen. E eu prometo que vou te matar de tanto fazer amor..."

Jared dá um sorriso sacana e eu sei que ele voltou. Nosso amor é grande, é imenso, não pode simplesmente ser abandonado, nem ignorado.

Algumas coisas não se podem esconder.

* * *

Nota: Pois é. Eu simplesmente estou tentando que todos compreendam que não é o fim do mundo, nem o fim de PadAckles. Será que alguém gostou? Por que deu MUITO trabalho escrever esta fanfic a tempo. Agradeço se me deixarem reviews. Abraços.


End file.
